fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Men
Groups There are four major races of men. - Woodfolk, originally from the Western Continent - Northmen, originally from the Northern Continent - Eastmen, originally from the Eastern Continent - South-people, originally from the Southern Continent Woodfolk Woodfolk have always been the smallest group of men. Their avarage height was around 1,90 metres. Their hair is black and their eyes are blue/grey, but they don't grow beards. They also have a very pale skincolour. Their avarage lifespan is around 65-75 years. They were servants of Ormalogines until his defeat. After Ormalogines' defeat they fled and went to live in the Dark Forest and the lands of Karamir. In the Dark Forest they formed different clans. All clans where later reunited by Tarkin. Famous woodfolk Tarkin, First King of the Woodfolk Néran, the Black Assassin, Famous for being the first of the Woodfolk to meet the Anglarians, Friend of Fírian Northmen Physical Discription Northmen are divided into two different groups; those who remained on their continent and those who migrated to the Western Continent. The first group is still known as the Northmen, while the other group is known as the Wildmen. Their hair is long, blonde or brown and their beards are long. Their eyes are brown and their skincolor is pale in the north and tanned among the Wildmen. Their avarage lifespan is around 55-65, making them the shortest lived of all men. They are also the smallest in height of all men, not becoming taller than 1,75 metres. Culture of the Northmen The northmen lived in the Northern Continent. Since 862 they are ruled by emperors who believed they rule the entire world, since none of their ships who went outside his lands borders ever returned. They believe in one single God, the Athlon Zarach, which they called Zaghín. He was said to have his palace on their continent. Wildmen The Wildmen came from the Northern Continent when they fled from a huge war around the year 400. They first lived in the north of the Western Continent until they fled for a Great Power. They fled to the in the savannahs of Wildland, where no elves lived. They were divided into tribes: Frisians, Migians, Portians, Ogians, Tizians, Qarfians, Xarmir, Arkîzians and Trisii. At the start of the Migian Conquest they attacked the Frisians who fled south into the lands of the Trisii with which they mixed and then later as a new tribe, the Frisii, went to live south of the river Anglin. In 815 all tribes are reunited for the first time under the first Azkînt, Orgnoz. The union lasted 'till the year 865 when Orgnoz died. It was then divided into two different realms, North-Wildland and South-Wildland. South-Wildland became a grand duchy of Anglaria, led by Grand Duke Orgak, son of Orgnoz. North-Wildland remained the same, the north-wildmen still lived in tribes. Until 930 when Haran III united all tribes of the north in the Union of North-Wildland. He became it's first Chancellor. In 1045 both North and South-Wildland were united in one Empire, the Anglarian Empire. But at this time there was no facto wildmen monarch. The first monarch of entire Wildland was Horgan King of Wildland. Azkînt The Wildmen believed that the ancient God Zaghín could unite them once again through a reincarnation of himself. Zaghín also was said to have prophecized that that would happen. Later an Azkînt was a man who had united all of the wildmen under one banner. This title couldn't be inherited by the descendants of an Azkînt. There have only been two Azkînts, Orgnoz Azkînt and Orlad Azkînt. There have also been two other Azkînts, but their title Azkînt was removed from them by the people of Wildland immediately after their deaths, these men were Horgan, King of Wildland and Vapurnius, King of the Wildmen. Famous Wildmen Orgnoz Azkînt, First Lord-Chief of Wildland Haran III Magnus, descendant of both Wildmen and Anglarians, Greatest King of North-Wildland Orgnor II of Wildland, Last male-line descendant of Orgnoz and 11th King of Wildland Hillmen The Hillmen of Ornin are a group of Wildmen founded by Valamir I of the Hillmen. The Hillmen fled Wildland after the coronation of King Golad I of Wildland and they conquered the Hills of Ornin after a war with the Elves. Many exiles from Wildland and Anglaria came to live here. As the years passed the Hillmen became more alienated from the Wildmen and developed a seperate culture. The Hillmen no longer worship Zarghín and now worship Ormalogines. Eastmen Pysical Discription The Eastmen are the largest group of men. They have an avarage height of 1,80 metres and have brown, blonde or black hair. They have pale to tanned skincolor and have blue, green or grey eyes, with some having brown eyes. They also can become the oldest of all men. Having an avarage lifespan of 75-85. The oldest of all men, Fírian, who reached the notable age of 107, was a descendant of these men. Division Eastmen lived on the Eastern Continent peacefully until around the year 700 when the Trolls of the mountains attacked. They had lived in three different kingdoms there, Glaria, Firgia and Falgia. The Trolls first attacked the Glarians who fled on ships to the Western Continent, who established the Kingdom of Anglaria there. Then the Firgians who left for the West too and went to live in Anglaria. The Falgians left a hundred years after the anglarians and went to the Southern Continent and then to the most western island of the Western Continent and established the Kingdom of Afalon there. Anglarians The Anglarians are descendant from the Ancient Glarians. When the Glarians arrived on the western continent they built a few small settlements. At this time they were led by the last Glarian King, Anglar. When the elves found the Glarian they fought they were enemies and they attacked them, but as soon as they saw they were unarmed the attack stopped. The High King of the Elves, Mirond gave them lands and then crowned Anglar High King of Anglaria, Lord of all Men. South-People Physical Discription The South-People are the inhabitents of the Southern Continent. They have an avarage height of 1,80 metres and have black hair and tanned skin. Their eyes are usually brown of color but some members of the royal family of the Southern Empire are known to have black eyes. They usually become around 80 years old. Category:Races Category:Men